stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kobayashi Maru scenario
Shouldn't this article be named Kobayashi Maru scenario, given it is about the scenario and not the vessel, which the scenario is named for? --Jono 13:20, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I would name it Kobayashi Maru Test, 'cause that's what it is, and what it was called. The phrase "no-win scenario" describes it, but (as redundant as it sounds), the test is just that a test, not a scenario. --TimPendragon 16:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::But since the vessel is hypothetical (as far as the test is concerned), wouldn't that simply be it (as is)? Just my two cents. 00:43, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::There is a novel coming out (possibly called Kobayashi Maru), which is set during the Enterprise era that shows the test is based on a historical event. (shame on him =) ) ::::Even so, the "test" vessel is still hypothetical. But no biggie. If y'all want to rename it, then hey... whatever floats your hypothetical maru (which, oops, just struck a gravitic mine, look out!). 07:22, 3 October 2007 (UTC) On second thought, disambiguating between the ship and the test might make more sense. Then it could stay Kobayashi Maru. 07:24, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :The main reason I suggested scenario is because that is how it is referred to on Malpha and Mbeta, which this is primarily a copy of (therefore also calls it a scenario instead of an exam/test). Jono 09:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) (No shame for me this time:)) Well, now I found a map of the Federation on my computer (No, I have no idea where it came from, but it is an "official" looking map) which says "Kobayashi Maru, lost 2245" in an area near Klingon space... the map is old(er), before the end of Enterprise, I wonder if it is referenced in the Star Maps (I have a sneaky feeling that the map on my computer is from Star Maps... but I can't find a copy anywhere here in Japan to confirm). Also, I actually portreyed the Kobayashi Maru in my comic, so... at least we could provide a picture... if you don't mind it being completely, wholely, and all other ways, totally non-canon.... (I wouldn't be the least offended if that was not a good idea)Aabh 11:12, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :The point of this wiki is to display stuff like your image of the ship. I say upload it and either add it to this article or create one specific to the vessel and put it there (or on both). Jono 11:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, exactly. That's the whole point of STEU. So go for it, Aabh! 12:20, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, Will do... after I get home from workAabh 22:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Severe editing After reading the whole article I think we could lose most of the info, particularly the mbeta stuff. A brief explanation of the scenario and then have the Tamerlane and Star Trek: Zealous info with maybe just a brief mention of Kirk beating the scenario, in my opinion, is all this article needs at the moment (until we get more fanfic references to add). --Jono 12:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. --TimPendragon 15:01, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yep. 19:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Erm... Where would be an overview of all information pertaining to the Maru? If we wipe out MAlpha and Mbeta info, wouldn't anyone who wanted to see everything (All three levels) be relegated to hopping mercilessly between the three sites and sorta having to piece it together? Not really complaining, just trying to speak from the point of view of someone whom has done that and missed a detail... Aabh 22:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I understand what you're saying, but we really shouldn't be "Memory Alpha/Beta +." We need to focus on the fanon and fan-created content. --TimPendragon 22:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I've gone ahead and done the edit and removed most of the mbeta info so that the Tamerlane and Zealous stuff is really the focus of article (at least in the history part). Jono 04:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Looks great for now. Next question: what categories should this article be in? I'm kinda stumped. --TimPendragon 04:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Completely slipped my mind to categorise it. I'm going to put it in the Starfleet Academy cat given that it is part of the training program. Jono 05:58, 4 October 2007 (UTC) What's "EL story"? Anyone? 00:33, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's short for Enterprise Logs, which was an anthology release four or five years back. Jono 01:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC)